


Doctor, Doctor!

by dyke_enid



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lydia Tops, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, i guess kinda, once again i am bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyke_enid/pseuds/dyke_enid
Summary: Enid has had a long day. All she wants to do is go home, hop in the shower, and then treat herself to some well deserved me-time before she goes to bed. Then Lydia drops by the medical ward.Or, the one where Enid gets topped on an examination table.





	Doctor, Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> Would just like to clarify, that despite the fact that Enid has her nurse/doctor job (I don't watch the show idk which it is) in this, she is NOT 22, and Lydia is NOT 16. I would never intentionally write a smut or romance fic where the love interests are a minor and an adult. Their ages don't really matter otherwise as they aren't relevant. Just know they're both at least 18 and the same age. The whole doctor/nurse thing is only a plot point because my friend gave me the idea and I didn't know how to start the fic otherwise.   
> I would also like to state that the Lydia in this fic is more similar to comic Lydia but is also kinda just an OC at this point because we know so little about her I kinda just write her how I imagine her. If you're struggling to imagine a live action blonde Lydia, I headcanon her faceclaim as Sydney Sweeney. No hate to tv show Lydia, she's just nothing how I imagined her to be and I definitely don't ship her with Enid.  
> Anyway, now that that's out of the way, have fun and enjoy!

Lydia arrives at the medical ward five minutes before Enid’s shift is about to end.

Usually, unless there’s an emergency, at this point Enid can lock everything up and go home confident she won’t have to return until morning the next day.   
  
She’s midway through reorganising a medicine cabinet when Lydia turns up. Enid immediately notices that she doesn’t look sick, something she’s gotten used to looking for because she’s always prepared in case she’s dealing with a walker bite, and she knows that with how close they are, if Lydia had been bitten, Enid is probably the first person she’d come to.

This doesn’t seem to be the case though, in fact, Lydia seems to look better than ever, almost as if she’d made sure she looked good before she made her way over. Meanwhile, Enid’s hair is a mess and her clothes are ruffled. Her stethoscope hangs around her neck unevenly and she’s been adjusting it all day to ensure it doesn’t fall off.

Lydia has a mischievous smile on her face as if she’s planning something, and Enid resists the urge to roll her eyes. Lydia has always been the type of person to think up crazy ideas and actually want to act on them, she won’t be surprised if this is no different.

In all honesty, though, Enid just wants to go home. She has plans to get in, immediately shower, and then get into bed and give herself some well-deserved me-time. Lydia currently being in the same room isn’t helping, because Enid’s mind decides to wander every time the blonde enters her line of sight. She’s been subtly…. frustrated all day, and now, with Lydia leaning against the wall by the doorway wearing one of her best outfits, Enid can’t help but think about what she could do with her mouth… or her hands… or her-

“So,” Lydia begins, saving her from the mess of thoughts she was falling into, “I was bored, and I was like ‘huh, Enid should still be working, maybe if I swing by she can show me how stuff works.’ And now I’m here, so….”

Enid actually does roll her eyes this time, “I’m literally about to go home.”

“I know, perfect timing, I didn’t want to be interrupted by any patients or have you leaving halfway through to do a quick home visit.” Lydia makes her way over, and Enid ignores the way her heart speeds up. “C’mon, maybe I wanna get into medical shit, show me what everything does, starting with this.” She taps the end of her stethoscope and then smoothly brushes past her, making her way over to the examination table and hopping up on it.

Enid briefly considers attempting to persuade Lydia to leave, because her situation has just been getting worse and worse by the minute, but when Lydia sets her mind on something it’s rare that anyone can convince her to do differently, so she reluctantly turns around and goes over to her, pulling her stethoscope from around her neck.

“Do you seriously not know what this does?” She asks, teasing slightly. Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Of course I know what it does. I’ve never seen it used though. Use it on me. Do I have to take my shirt off?”

Enid almost passes out just from the picture those words paint in her mind: Lydia, in her bra, on her examination table, waiting for her to put her hand very close to the very things her bra is hiding. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. “You can keep your shirt on.” She puts the ear tips in her ears and picks up the chest-piece. Lydia watches her as she presses it against her chest and waits in silence, listening out for her heartbeat. She frowns slightly when she hears it, as it’s going too fast for Lydia to be considered calm, despite the blonde presenting as such.

“That’s weird,” she says, removing the ear tips, “your heart is beating really fast, it’s like you’re nervous,” she smiles slightly, deciding to tease, “do _I_ make you nervous?”

Lydia smirks, “maybe, who knows? I’ll let you figure it out. Anyway, can I listen to yours now?”

Enid attempts to protest, still trying to process the words she just heard, but Lydia is already pulling the stethoscope from her grip and mimicking her earlier actions. She presses the chest-piece against Enid’s chest and she holds her breath as she listens to the way her heart is racing.

Lydia pulls away a few seconds later, “it seems like I might make you nervous too.”

And in that moment, Enid can’t seem to resist anymore. Her hands find the front of Lydia’s shirt and she pulls her forwards slightly and kisses her. Lydia doesn’t even seem surprised, and Enid’s actions are met with nothing but enthusiasm as she kisses her back.

Enid wants nothing more than to just climb onto Lydia’s lap right there but it suddenly registers in her mind that there’s a high possibility that the door is still open, meaning anyone can walk in on them, and being interrupted is definitely something Enid doesn’t want right now. She reluctantly pulls away, and Lydia immediately tries to pull her back in again. She stops her just before their lips meet and it takes all of her willpower to pull away again.

“The door.” She manages. Lydia lets her go and she spins around to have her suspicions confirmed, quickly rushing over and pulling the door shut, locking it and shutting the blinds for good measure. She takes a moment to catch her breath, and Lydia seems to get impatient, because the next thing Enid knows Lydia is behind her and turning her around to face her, kissing her again and pinning her against the door in the process.

Enid’s arms move to around Lydia’s neck as Lydia’s settle on her waist. Enid bites the other girl’s lip experimentally, and she responds by moving her hands down to her ass, sliding them into her back pockets.

They stay like that for a few minutes, but Enid knows she needs more, and it’s not like she hasn’t been waiting all day for something like this. She breaks away from their heavy make-out session and smirks slightly before brushing past her as she had done to her earlier. Lydia watches her in interest, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Enid isn’t fully sure of what she’s planning to do, deciding to just go with the flow and do whatever her hormones tell her to. She hops up on the examination table like Lydia had done earlier and watches her reaction as she slowly pulls one of the straps of her overalls down. She didn’t bother with a bra today, something that’s probably quite obvious to everyone around her, but bras are so uncomfortable she can’t bring herself to care. Lydia’s eyes follow the strap, and then Enid’s hand as she pulls down the next one. She kicks her shoes off as the top of her overalls pools at her waist, leaving her top half covered in nothing but a thin shirt to give her boobs a little extra coverage.

Lydia makes her way over, pulling Enid in as she’d done earlier and connecting their lips once more. Enid awkwardly shuffles out of her overalls until they drop to the floor and leave her in nothing but the thin shirt and her dark blue underwear.

“I don’t think this is fair,” she whispers as Lydia pulls away to kiss her neck, “why am I almost naked and you’re still fully clothed?”

Lydia bites down gently on a particularly sensitive part and Enid gasps quietly. “It’s because I’m the top.” She answers with a chuckle.

Enid doesn’t even know how to respond to that. Instead, she lets her actions speak for her and pulls her shirt up and off of her, tossing it aside carelessly. She can worry about Lydia getting naked later, right now she just wants to be touched.

And thankfully, Lydia delivers. Enid’s shirt has barely hit the floor before her mouth is peppering kisses all over her boobs, and then Lydia brushes her tongue over her nipple and _oh_ that felt a lot better than Enid thought it would.

Lydia’s tongue keeps moving, brushing over sensitive spots Enid didn’t even know she had until she pushes her chest closer to her mouth, silently begging for more. Lydia switches to her other nipple and repeats the same pleasurable actions, slowly driving Enid crazy with need and making her feel great at the same time.

Finally, when Enid decides that she needs more yet again, she gently pushes Lydia’s head down, signalling that she wants her to go lower. Lydia giggles and trails kisses down her stomach until she gets to the waistband of her underwear. Enid sits back, getting comfortable and spreading her legs because _fuck_ she’s ready for this.

Lydia pulls her underwear off slowly, trailing kisses up her leg and inner thigh as she inches closer. Enid waits in anticipation until she finally reaches her goal.

With the first flick of Lydia’s tongue against her, Enid is sure she’s died and ascended to heaven. All previous intentions of being even somewhat quiet have been thrown out of the window. She moans, _loud_. Louder than she thought she was capable of if she’s being honest. And of course Lydia’s tongue doesn’t stop there, it only explores her further, seeking out all of her most sensitive spots, desperate to find out exactly what makes her tick.

Enid runs her hands through Lydia’s hair and holds onto it tightly, her head falling back. Lydia doesn’t seem to mind, trying to move impossibly closer. Eventually, Enid’s legs end up over Lydia’s shoulders and she can’t remember when or how they got there. Her mind is too focused on the intense amount of pleasure that surges through her every time Lydia comes into contact with a particularly sensitive spot of hers.

“F- _fuck_!” Enid gasps out, her legs trembling slightly as a familiar feeling builds, somehow much more intense than anything she’s ever made herself feel in her bed late at night. Her moans only get louder as the feeling gets stronger, her entire body tenses and she swears she can’t breathe as everything becomes almost _too_ overwhelming.

And then it all explodes in the form of blinding pleasure spreading throughout her body. A long string of curse words escape from her lips as she almost literally comes apart underneath Lydia. Her eyes are squeezed tightly shut and she’s hot all over, and at no point does the other girl stop.

Enid breathes heavily as Lydia continues touching her gently through the aftershocks. Eventually, she floats back down to earth, and a wave of tiredness immediately smacks into her. Her legs are no longer over Lydia’s shoulders and have returned to how they were previously hanging off of the table. She slowly pulls them up and onto it and lies down properly, ignoring how they’re slightly sore from being in the same position for so long.

“You okay?” Lydia asks, tracing shapes into her bare stomach. Enid nods, blushing slightly.

“Y- yeah, that was just a lot. I don’t know if-“

“Don’t feel bad about being too tired to repay the favour.” Enid turns to look at her, glad to see that she’s smiling, “I’m gonna take it as a compliment. I was so good you passed out immediately after.”

Enid rolls her eyes, “but I’m still awake.”

“And for how much longer, exactly?”

She laughs, “shut up.”

“Wanna stay over tonight? Cuddling is always fun, and my place is closer. _And_ if you feel up to it you could repay me in the morning.”

Enid smiles, “that sounds good.”

Lydia smiles back and kisses her softly. “Hurry up and get dressed then. Unless you wanna walk there naked.”

Enid rolls her eyes again but her smile widens. “Will do.” She says.

Lydia’s smile grows to match her own, and Enid doesn’t have to think twice before sitting up and kissing her again. And this time, simple soft kisses are enough.


End file.
